1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a LED lamp for use with desktop, laptop and palmtop computers. More specifically, to a LED illuminator powered via the USB or the IEEE 1394 port.
2. Related Art
One prior art computer light is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,201, issued to Friedman, which is essential a flashlight with its own power supply affixed to a computer. Absent from the art is a light or illuminator powered by the USB or IEEE 1394 port of a computer.
The present invention is a light emitting diode (LED) illuminator that plugs into a USB or IEEE 1394 port and draws its power from the USB or IEEE 1394 port. The LED is supported on a flexible neck for easy positioning.
One or more LEDs on one or more flexible necks may be powered by the same port. Current drain on the computer can be minimized with current limiting circuitry.
Some computers have only a single free USB or Firewire (IEEE 1394) port, accordingly the within computer light may also be configured attached to an auxiliary USB or IEEE 1394 port to allows additional connections to the computer through the same port powering the light.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claim. The invention itself, however, both as to configuration, and method of operation, and the advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following descriptions taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.